The Many Reasons For Loving Misaki Ayuzawa
by Hikaru Yoru
Summary: Why do so many people like Ayuzawa Misaki? I, Author-san have come to report on the reasons why people like her so much. This interviewing job is much harder than I thought as well. The girls always seem to run away from me too...Maybe I should learn the ways of the power of observation?
1. Takumi Usui

**Disclaimer****:** Please, I do not own anything. All characters belong to Fujiwara-san.

* * *

Usui: Hello everyone, my name is Usui. Isn't Misa-chan just adorable?

Misaki: S-Shut up you perverted alien!

Usui: Misa-chan~ I came to bother you today.

Misaki: I don't understand, HOW DO YOU HAVE SO MUCH TIME TO WASTE? Leave already.

Usui: That hurts. Your Master has been very nice to you too!

Manager: Now now, Misa-chan, you two are absolutely too cute! *Begins to fantasize about Usui and Misaki*

Misaki: Manager? *Misaki doesn't get it*

* * *

-Chapter 1-

**Takumi Usui**

_Hello Readers! My name is Author-san and I am conducting research as to why everyone seems to like Misaki Ayuzawa. I suppose she is not your average everyday girl which is why I will be personally asking people who have been in contact with her. If you readers want to hear some questions answered then by all means ask me! My first interview will be with Takumi Usui. He was a hard one to catch. He always seem to be disappearing when I have finally found him. I swear, he is the hardest to follow!_

Usui: Who are you?

_**Ah, well I'm Author-san.**_

Usui: You've been following me for a week now. Do you like me or something or are you just a stalker?

**(S-Stalker?) **_**No way! I just wanted to conduct an interview with you!**_

Usui: No thanks.

_**H-Hold up! Don't walk away already! It's about Misaki Ayuzawa.**_

Usui: What about her?

_**Ah, well I am doing compilations of why she has been so popular lately. Everywhere I go there always seem to be news about her. She is Seika High's Student Council President and I have heard many interesting things about her. I want to interview those who know her to see why she has been the news lately. Even the readers are curious as to how people see her.**_

Usui: Isn't it obvious? Misa-chan is cute.

_**W-Well, yes but could you elaborate on that?**_

Usui: No

_**Why do you like Misa-chan?**_

Usui: You asked me the wrong question. It should have been, 'Why do I love Misa-chan?'

_**Uhh…okay, then why do you love Misa-chan?**_

Usui: Misa-chan is my beloved hardworking lover. I love her because she's Misa-chan.

_**How romantic! Saying that you love her, don't you two ever fight?**_

Usui: We never fight.

Misaki: USUI! What are you doing in the Student Council Room?

_**. . .**_

Usui: Eh…I was having an interview with Author-san.

Misaki: Author-san? Who's that? Why does this have to be in the Student Council room then?

Usui: I was waiting for Misa-chan~

Misaki: Usui, stop coming in and out whenever you're bored! This is not a place for you to spend your free time in.

Usui: Wherever Misa-chan goes, I'll be there~

Misaki: Quiet, Usui and let me work.

Usui: Pres is so hardworking all the time, huh?

* * *

_As I watch these two argue back and forth, I still could not understand as to why he adores her so much. Maybe asking Usui-san was a bad idea because he seemed to be infatuated with Ayuzawa-san completely that he is not giving me the answers that I need. I must find another victim- I mean person to continue this report. I might have to interview Usui-san at a later date. As of now, here is what I have learned today._

_-CHAPTER FACTS-_

_1. Usui loves Ayuzawa because she is Ayuzawa *__Note to self__: What does that actually mean?*_

_2. They argue quite a bit_


	2. Hinata Shintani

-Chapter 2-

**Hinata Shintani**

_First day on the job, and the results…were pretty bad. Maybe choosing to talk to Usui was probably a bad idea as a first try, but that's okay! The report must continue! Now, I've been walking around, drinking my morning coffee when I happen to spot an interesting student at Seika High. I didn't know what made him so different but just from looking at him, I knew he must be the one. *Author-san is having weird fantasies again…* NO! NOT LIKE THAT! He's the one who can give me all the answers I need and maybe that way I won't have to ask anyone else. It was to be expected that the first try would be a fail *__Note__: Author-san is lying. He definitely expected to have succeeded with Usui-san* so I will try it again the second time! _

_My next victim happens to be a boy that goes by the name of Hinata Shintani. Shintani-san likes to climb trees so maybe I will catch him once he climbs a tree. I've been trying to get into the school again, but it was hard to avoid Ayuzawa-san as she is always there at the wrong time. *__Note__: Recall the time with Usui and Author-san talking in the Student Council Room while Misaki enters the room*_

**_Mr. Shintani-san! I'm glad to have finally caught you!_**

Hinata: Caught me? Who are you mister? (I just wanted to pick an apple…)

**_Ah…never mind that, but let me introduce myself. I am Author-san and I have come to interview you. _**

Hinata: Ohhh, you must be that stalker that everyone was talking about at school. No wonder your face seems familiar.

**(WHAT? S-Stalker?) ****_T-that's not true at all!_**

Hinata: No, I'm pretty sure you're the stalker. Weren't you the one following me around school a few days ago? *scratches head in confusion*

**_T-THAT'S COMPLETELY DIFFERENT!_**

Hinata: Usui said there was someone that came to interview him the other day and now there's this drawing he drew of you under the suspicious person's category.

**_HE DID WHAT?_**

Hinata: If you want, you can take a look yourself, but don't mind me, I'm just going to pick an apple.

**_W-Wait Shintani-san, I wanted to conduct and interview with you! I just wanted to ask a few questions about Ayuzawa-san and then I'll be on my way._**

Hinata: Misaki? Did you do something to her? *looks skeptical*

**_OF COURSE NOT! So if we can begin then I'll be out of your hair._**

Hinata: But you were already bothering me from the moment you followed me.

**_*Starts to get ticked off but smiles anyway* Heh…So um what relationship do you have with Ayuzawa, Misaki?_**

Hinata: She's my childhood friend.

**_Lately, she has been the talk and as a Student Council President, she must have done a great job in bringing up Seika's reputation._**

Hinata: *Scratches head* Uhh I wouldn't know. I haven't gone to this school for a long time yet but I do know that Misa tries her best in everything that she does. *smiles to himself* She even helped me.

**_Oh, is that so? Are you perhaps, in love with her?_**

Hinata: O-of course not! What makes you say that?

**_It's pretty obvious to me if you're already turning red, Shintani-san._**

Hinata: Are you done yet? I might even report you to the school.

**_Ah NO, DON'T DO THAT! *chuckles nervously* Well, let me ask you one final question then, what about Misaki makes her special to you?_**

Hinata: Why she's special to me? *he says to himself*

**_Yes._**

Hinata: Well…

Misaki: HINATA, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CLIMBING TREES? You need to get down from there right now!

Hinata: Well, President's calling for me. See ya stalker! *quickly jumps down from the tree and gives a slight wave*

**(NOT THE STALKER THING AGAIN!)**

Misaki: Who were you talking to? *gives him a look of confusion seeing that no one is there*

**_*sighs in relief while hiding behind a tree* That was so close. She almost caught me._**

Hinata: Ah, I was just talking to myself. So ya called Miss President?

Misaki: Just get to class, Hinata. We both are about to be late.

Hinata: *smiles wide* I'm glad to see you again, Misa-chan.

Misaki: Me too. I'm glad to see you here so think of Seika High as a second home, okay? *smiles warmly*

Hinata: *blushes* O-okay.

Usui: Eh, Pres what are you doing over here? *appears from thin air*

Misaki: *surprised* U-Usui! Stop doing that!

Usui: Doing what Pres?

Misaki: *annoyed* Get to class!

Usui: Then let's walk together~

Hinata: *sees Misaki and Usui walking towards class together as they both argue*

Usui: *turns back* Aren't you coming, Shintani?

Hinata: Of course I am! *annoyed*

* * *

_As the conversation died out, I took a peek out from behind the tree and found myself at a loss. What just happened? I thought to myself. I was pretty sure Shintani-san like Ayuzawa. It was obvious from the start of the interview. He was hard to talk to. First Usui looked like he was about to hurt me and now, Shintani seemed like…he was about to hurt me as well, or maybe insult me to death. I'm not a stalker! I'm just doing my job. *Note: It is still considered stalking. Author-san is getting delusional* _

_I feel like I'm being insulted from all angles today. TT_TT_

_I suppose I have to find new victims to conduct this interview once again. I don't even know who I should see next but there are plenty of fishes in the sea! *Note: Wrong quote used at the wrong scenario* S-Shut up! *feels ganged up* No one ever seems to be on my side, even the people from across the street are looking at me funny. I'M NOT TALKING TO MYSELF EITHER! It may look like it but that I not the case at all! That's it, I'm just going to start the Chapter Facts now._

_-CHAPTER FACTS-_

_1. Shintani is protective of Ayuzawa_

_2. Shintani and Ayuzawa are childhood friends, so he must admire her due to the influence of their close relationship_

_3. Shintani likes and possibly loves Ayuzawa_

_4. Misaki is a respective President among Seika students (from what I have seen today anyway but that was just from gathering info from Usui and Shintani)_


End file.
